MotorStorm: Pacific Rift
"An island... born from fire, shaped by the elements, claimed by nature. And abandoned by man. Until now! The stage is set. The land braces itself. Welcome to MotorStorm!" Intro movie, MotorStorm: Pacific Rift MotorStorm: Pacific Rift is the sequel to the original MotorStorm. It was developed by Evolution Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. It was released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 in 2008, on October 28th in the US, November 7th in the EU and November 20th in Japan. Location The MotorStorm Festival in this game takes place on a volcanic island in the Pacific Ocean, covered in lush, interactive jungle vegetation, along with sandy beaches and rocky outcroppings, and the occasional boiling lava flow, which are obviously best avoided! Tracks There are 16 different tracks in Pacific Rift, divided into 4 "elemental" zones. Earth Zone "Dense, technical and moody, with limited visibility and packed with potential hazards to weave through. At the same time this is a place of beauty, vibrant colours and dappled light." Earth Zone tracks: *Kanaloa Bay *Razorback *Mudslide *Sugar Rush Air Zone "Beyond the tree line the towering cliffs and epansive plains of the Air Zone, which holds many opportunities for speed, combat and overtaking. But the Air Zone has a sting in its tail - towering precipices, rocky boulder fields, low visibilty and deep canyons serve to catch out the unwary." Air Zone tracks: *Caldera Ridge *Badlands *RainGod Spires *The Edge Fire Zone "Experience the lava fields of the Island's volcanic past and present, with technical routes winding their way across razor sharp rocks, interspersed with volcanic hazards that demand the utmost caution. The region's dangers are matched by its fiery beauty of ash, soot and lava." Fire Zone tracks: *Wildfire *Paradise Beach *The Rift *Scorched Water Zone "At the very edges of the Island where the sand meets the ocean is the Water Zone, sending you from calm white beaches into dense, wet jungle with flowing waterfalls and treacherously slippery rises and falls of the island canyons." Water Zone tracks: *Cascade Falls *Beachcomber *Riptide *Colossus Canyon DLC Tracks There are a total of 14 new tracks in Pacific Rift that can only be raced on by purchasing them from the PlayStation Store. They range from brand-new courses, to remixed 'Volcanic' versions of basic tracks. New tracks *Reef Runner *Brimstone *Hollowed Earth *Quicksands *Dark Fire Swamp *Engorged Volcanic tracks *Hollowed Earth Volcanic *Scorched Volcanic *Badlands Volcanic *The Edge Volcanic *Mudslide Volcanic *Caldera Ridge Volcanic *Wildfire Volcanic *The Rift Volcanic Vehicles Main article: MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Vehicles Stormers Main article: Stormers Single-Player Events There are tickets available whenever a new Festival Rank is unlocked, and there are 8 ranks. There are 3 types of events in the Festival: Race, Speed and Eliminator. Race The races are 2 or 3 laps around the 16 tracks, your opponents are in different vehicle classes, and you may only pick the specific types allowed for that race. Speed Speed tickets are when you must drive through checkpoints as fast as you can before the time limit runs out. Again you will only be able to use a specific vehicle for that race. Eliminator You must race to be the first, otherwise it's game over. You have 15 seconds to increase your position, and if not you will be eliminated; every 15 seconds the vehicle in the last place will explode by self. Soundtrack * Alex Metric – "In Your Machine" * Amon Tobin – "Trickstep (Pacific Rift Remix)" * Animal Alpha – "Fire Fire Fire" * Apex Twin – "Come to Daddy (Pappy Mix)" * Black Daniel – "Gimme What You Got (Alex Metric Remix)" * Black Sun Empire and State of Mind – "Red Velvet V.I.P" * Black Tide – "Show Me the Way" * Bodysnatchers – "Twist Up" * Boys Noize – "Lava Lava" * Bullets and Octane – "I Ain't Your Saviour" * Clutch – "Pure Rock Fury" * Cut in the Hill Gang – "Soul to Waste" * David Bowie – "Queen Bitch" * Death From Above 1979 – "Blood on Our Hands (Justice Remix)" * Death From Above 1979 – "Romantic Rights (Erol Alkins Re-Edit)" * DJ Fresh – "Chainsaw" * Fatboy Slim – "Everybody Needs a 303 (Plump DJ's Remix)" * Goose – "Black Glove (Bloody Beetroots Remix)" * Hadouken! – "Liquid Lives (Noisia Instrumental Mix)" * Herve – "Zombie Dance" * In Flames – "Move Through Me" * Leftfield – "Phat Planet" * Machine Head – "Davidian" * March – "Influence" * Megadeth – "Sleepwalker" * Ministry – "Jesus Built My Hotrod" * Nick Thayer – "Mind Control" * Nirvana – "Swap Meet (Diplo MotorStorm Remix)" * Noisia – "Groundhog (Re-edit)" * Parker featuring Rasco – "Western Soul (Aphrodite Remix - MotorStorm Dub)" * Pendulum featuring Fresh, $pyda and Tenor Fly – "Tarantula" * Primal Scream – "Necro Hex Blues" * Queens of the Stone Age – "Sick Sick Sick" * Saving Abel – "New Tattoo" * Saviours – "Caverns of Mind" * Slipknot – "Sulfur" * Simian Mobile Disco – "Parachute" * South Central – "Golden Dawn" * Supra Banjo – "Lalula (Instrumental)" * The Exploders – "Wolf Club" * The Hives – "No Pun Intended" * The Planets – "Slasher" * The Qemists – "Speed Freak (MotorStorm Remix)" * The Qemists – "Stompbox" * The Whip – "Trash" * Ulterior – "Weapons" Multiplayer Pacific Rift features 16-player online mulitplayer and 4-player split-screen offline multiplayer. Trophies Main article: MotorStorm: Pacific Rift/Trophies Glitches Main article: Glitches in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Trivia *Pacific Rift is the only game in the series in which certain vehicles are unlocked by earning trophies. *It is also the only game where AI opponents, who have wrecked their vehicles, will get out and stand at the side of the track. They can be ran over, and if 10 are then the player will unlock the "Necessary Roughness" trophy. *Even when the player's vehicle is traversing water at high speed, the sound effect is still that of bubbling water. Ai wreck.jpg|An AI racer abandoning his Monarch Mk 1. External Links *MotorStorm Pacific Rift at PlayStation.Com Category:Games Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift